Buon Compleanno
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: ¿Qué demonios importaba ahora quién era el depredador y quién la presa? …él seguía siendo el depredador, simplemente quería dejar que su presa pensanse lo contrario para poder devorarlo mejor llegado el momento. Además, quería sentirlo cerca para sentir que de verdad ese italiano, su presa, le pertenecía completamente. D18. Ya sé que soy mala en los resúmenes.


De nuevo recordó la cara de aquel estúpido italiano cuando se enteró de que apenas faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaño. ¿Por qué se alegró tanto si luego se fue a su ciudad natal? ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto que hubiese faltado a su promesa?

No era la primera vez que Dino le había estar en su cumpleaños y no estaba. No es que le importara esa fecha, era otro día más en el efímero año. Aunque no podía soportar escuchar palabras llenas de compromiso que nunca podía cumplir. Y aunque el capo dijo que le compensaría, no sabía si sería otra de esas promesas vacías.

Lo que bien sabía es que todo aquello era un berrinche pasajero, que, muy a su pesar, caería de nuevo en el encanto italiano de su tutor y que no podría seguir enfadado por mucho tiempo. Bajó de la azotea en la que se encontraba, debía ir a la sala del comité disciplinario para firmar unos aburridos papeles. Sin embargo, sabía que le acumularía si los dejaba y por mucho que fuese su cumpleaños, él no era como ese estúpido Cavallone que escapa de sus obligaciones.

De nuevo ese estúpido en sus pensamientos. Cerró la puerta de su despacho con irritación cuando llegó. Se negaba rotundamente a seguir pensando en él, pero le venía su imagen a la mente. Definitivamente, pensaba morderlo hasta la muerte por hacerle sentir de aquella manera.

Avanzó hasta su mesa y allí lo vio. Un pequeño paquete envuelto con gracia. Lo tomó, ¿cuándo demonios había dejado eso allí el italiano? Porque claramente era un regalo suyo, la letra de la pequeña nota en la que ponía su nombre era la suya. Miró alrededor con algo de desconcierto, pero allí no había nadie. Se permitió sentarse en la silla y abrirlo con cuidado. Era una caja de terciopelo, sólo había visto una cosa que se solía meter en ellas. La abrió. Efectivamente. Un anillo de oro blanco brillaba en su interior, miró la grabación, tomándolo con sus finos dedos.

_"Dino&Kyoya. Ti amo. 18/12/08"_

Ese estúpido italiano. Leyó la nota que también estaba incluída dentro del regalo. No había ni una palabra, ni siquiera un _"Buen cumpleaños"_. Eso era inútil. La hizo una bola. Encima el italiano se creía que se podía burlar de él. Dejó el anillo en la mesa, con rabia.

Se levantó cogiendo sus tonfas para ir a morder a los herbívoros hasta la muerte. Necesitaba descargar su ira como fuese. Ya se encargaría del Haneuma. Pero entonces, escuchó un ruido proveniente del armario. Antes de que pudiera abrir su puerta, ésta se abrió sola y algo cayó sobre él.

—**Duele...**—Susurró una voz conocida para él, parpadeó sin poder creérselo. Empujó a la persona que estaba encima de él y pudo distinguirle. Por supuesto que pudo. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa y esa mata de pelo rubio.—**Heh, ¿te gustó mi sorpresa, Kyoya? —**El susodicho no respondió, con una de las tonfas le dio en la mandíbula, dejándola roja y adolorida.—**K-Kyoya... **—Se quejó, luego vio el resplandor del anillo encima de la mesa y la cara de irritación del otro.

—**Haneuma. Siéntate en el sofá.**—Fue lo único que dijo y Dino sólo pudo observar como se levantaba y buscaba algo en el armario. Sin querer enfadarlo más, le hizo caso. Poco después su alumno vino con un botiquín y le levantó la camiseta sin pedir permiso. Como pensaba, el imbécil estaba herido. No era una herida muy profunda, tenía pinta de ser un corte bastante superficial y hecho de manera limpia. Pero claro, seguramente el capo ni se había molestado en curársela para ir a verlo. Era tan previsible. Lo miró con expresión seria unos segundos.—**Cúrate la herida, si se infecta te dolerá y no podrás entrenar al cien por cien.—**Ordenó, frunciendo el ceño. Dino casi tembló por su seriedad. No esperaba que su sorpresa fuese a dar ese giro tan inesperado. Parpadeó y cogió las cosas y empezó a curarse. De cierta manera, su alumno sólo hacía ese tipos de cosas con él. También así demostraba su preocupación. Cuando terminó, miró a su alumno con una sonrisa alegre.

—**Ya está, Kyoya. Em... ¿no te gustó el anillo? Pensé que era perfecto.**—Le comentó casi riendo, porque sabía lo difícil que era acertar con su pupilo. Hibari lo tomó y se lo lanzó para que se lo quedara. No lo quería. Dino logró atraparlo torpemente y lo observó en silencio. El pelinegro se sentó a medio metro de él en el sofá, es decir, en la otra punta.—**Siento no haber venido antes. ¿Estás enfadado?**

—**No te creas demasiado importante, Haneuma.**—Fue la respuesta cortante que recibió, haciéndole saber que sí estaba irritado.

—**Haha, no era mi intención.**-Le tomó la mano y se lo puso en el dedo con delicadeza, sabía que simplemente estaba enfadado con él.—**Buon Compleanno, Kyoya.—**El menor pareció tranquilizarse, así que era eso.—**Si no te lo escribí en la nota, es porque es mejor en persona,¿no?**—El moreno lo miró por unos segundos con su típica inexpresión facial, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Dino.

Al principio se negó, pero los labios del italiano sobre los suyos era un roce que llevaba esperando desde bastante tiempo. En concreto, desde que el capo se había ido a Italia y pensó que estaría solo en su cumpleaños. Aunque nunca lo admitiese, la compañía del rubio hacía menos rutinaria su vida. Incluso más interesante. Él no estaba enamorado, por supuesto que no. Sentimientos como esos eran para herbívoros. Simplemente era una relación de un depredador a su presa. El Cavallone era su presa, sólo suya. Si alguien intentaba quitársela, se vería en serios problemas.

Hizo más profundo el beso rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, sintiendo la pasión del caballo salvaje desatarse. Le pidió permiso con la lengua y el pelinegro gustoso se lo ofreció, luego sus lenguas empezaron una batalla. Como otras veces, Hibari no pensaba dejar domar por el italiano. Sin embargo, Dino parecía saber como dominarlo perfectamente ya que en apenas unos segundo ya se encontraba debajo de él en el sofá, siendo besado con desesperación casi.

Sabía lo que vendría ahora. El Haneuma empezó a bajar sus besos hacía el cuello, posicionando sus manos en la cadera del alumno. Le dio varios tirones en el pelo para que se apartara y tomar él el control, pero el rubio no le dejó y soltó un bufido por lo bajo, que se mezcló con un leve suspiro de placer. La lengua del Cavallone recorriendo su cuello de esa manera era una cosa que realmente disfrutaba, aunque no pensaba demostrárselo. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió cuando notó una de las manos de Dino subirle la camiseta, rozando su abdomen y uno de sus pezones en el proceso.

Sin dejar de besarle donde lo estaba haciendo, tomó uno de los pezones, esta vez conscientemente. Lo retorció de manera que hizo al japonés soltar un gemido bajo, acalorándose. Pero el pelinegro también quería tocar al otro, así que le deshizo de su parte superior de ropa y le acarició la espalda con ambos brazos. Cuando sintió al italiano hacer lo mismo con el otro y luego bajar su lengua por su pecho dejándole un rastro de saliva, lo rodeó también con las piernas. ¿Qué demonios importaba ahora quién era el depredador y quién la presa? Él seguía siendo el depredador, simplemente quería dejar que su presa pensanse lo contrario para poder devorarlo mejor llegado el momento, o eso se decía a sí mismo. Además, quería sentirlo cerca para sentir que de verdad ese italiano, su presa, le pertenecía completamente.

Dino empezó a desabrocharle el, ya apretado, pantalón. Con una sola mano lo bajó y rozó la semi erección de su alumno por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo que éste soltase un sonido de puro gozo. Aunque prefirió torturarlo un poco más, acariciando su ingle lentamente. Hibari se irritó. ¿Quién demonios se creía para hacerlo esperar así? Movió las caderas intentando que la mano del capo volviese a rozar su miembro, sin éxito.

—**Haneuma... te morderé hasta la muerte...**—Pronunció con dificultad e impaciencia, oyendo la alegre risita de Dino con bastante rabia. El estúpido italiano estaba haciéndolo a conciencia.

—**Si lo quieres, lo tienes que pedir. ¿No crees, Kyoya?**—El susodicho entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué tenía que hacer qué? Él era la presa, no pensaba ceder a los chantajes tan fácilmente. Antes prefería irse al baño y autosatisfacerse él mismo. Sin embargo, la mano de Dino le torturaba de manera bastante efectiva.

—**H-Hazlo de una vez, estúpido herbívoro.**—Y, aunque apenas fue un susurro entre dientes y expresado con rabia, el capo pareció escucharlo porque le liberó de los calzoncillos y empezó a masturbarlo de manera algo lenta al principio.

Sin poder soportar ese tedioso ritmo, empezó mover las caderas para que aumentara el mismo. Dino empezó a lamerle el estómago mientras continuaba los movimientos de su mano. Hibari lo miró con los ojos algo acuosos por el placer, aunque nunca iba a admitir todo lo que le gustaba las atenciones del rubio.

Sin más preámbulos , el italiano bajó su lengua hasta el miembro ya totalmente duro y erecto de su alumno. El pelinegro soltó un profundo gemido sin poder evitarlo y se mordió el labio para no darle la satisfacción de gemir al otro. Aunque se lo estaba mordiendo demasiado fuerte, ya que la lengua del rubio jugaba con la longitud de su miembro y luego le acariciaba los testículos lentamente. Instantes después subía y jugueteaba con la parte más sensible, el glande. Saboreando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, gimió sin poder soportarlo más. El capo parecía saber exactamente donde lamer. Además, había perdido totalmente el control al ver como dejaba de lamerlo y se lo metía directamente en la boca, simulando una penetración. Eso era demasiado. Sus gemidos sonaban demasiado altos hasta para él, sus caderas se movían en busca de más, todo se volvió negro y sucedió... Se vino en la boca del Cavallone con el gemido más profundo que había dado en toda el día, mientras jadeaba con el sudor cayéndole por la frente hasta la mejilla y luego a la barbilla.

De repente, sintió un dedo introducirse en su interior y frunció el ceño. Dino le dio un suave beso para tranquilizarlo, beso que correspondió refunfuñando. Dolía aunque no fuese la primera vez. Al menos se acostumbró antes y gimió al sentir el segundo, acompañado después de un tercero. Los dedos del rubio se movían en su interior en círculos, a veces simulando unas tijeras, pero siempre de manera placentera. Con los ojos entrecerrados, esta vez por el placer y no por la rabia, casi le suplicó a Dino que terminara de una vez. Fue un pedido silencioso, pero que el italiano entendió a la perfección. Sacó los dedos y se bajó el pantalón con la ayuda de su alumno. Se posicionó y le penetró de una vez, haciendo que Hibari abriese los ojos con un quejido entre el gozo y el dolor. Sin embargo, aunque doliese, quería sentirlo moverse dentro de él y no dudó en mover las caderas, cosa que incitó al rubio embestirle de manera pasional mientras de dedicaba a dejarle marcas en el cuello y a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. El interior del menor apretaba su miembro y no podía evitar gemir de manera ronca en el oído de éste, haciendo que Hibari se extasiara por tanto placer al escucharlo.

Apenas notaba los arañazos que su alumno le hacía en la espalda, simplemente sentía como sus cuerpos estaban unidos y sus corazones parecían ir al mismo ritmo, tanto que no podía distinguir que latido era de cada uno. Sus cuerpos también parecían moverse en total sincronía, ambos jadeando y con gotas de sudor en todo el cuerpo. Y en un momento determinado, Dino pareció encontrar ese punto que tanto placer le daba a los hombres. Hibari se retorció de placer en sus manos y se vino después de unas estocadas más. El capo, al sentir como su miembro era totalmente atrapado por los glúteos de Kyoya en el momento del orgasmo del mismo, también se vino en el interior del susodicho. Luego cayó jadeando a su lado, tumbándose a su lado. Su alumno se encargó de sacar el miembro del capo de su interior antes de que se quedara flácido o antes de que se volviese a endurecer.

Los ojos achocolatados del mayor se quedaron mirándolo por unos minutos en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego Dino le dedicó una de sus tontas sonrisas antes de acariciarle el pelo.

—**Me alegro de haber estado contigo hoy, Kyoya. El año pasado realmente fue una pena no poder venir.**—Le dijo, su alumno parecía no escucharle, pero sabía que no era así. Luego, le dio un pequeño beso antes de cerrar los ojos.-**Te amo, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.**—Hibari miró inconscientemente el anillo que tenía puesto en el dedo. Después miró al capo que ya se había quedado dormido, seguramente había tenido que arreglar muchos asuntos para poder ir a su lado. Qué estúpido.

—**Gracias.**—Apenas fue un susurro que se pudo permitir hacer al comprobar que el capo realmente dormía, para luego acurrucarse junto a él y caer en los brazos de Morfeo también. Al día siguiente, podría permitirse morderlo hasta la muerte.


End file.
